Naruto Uzumaki vs Natsu Dragneel
It's the Fire Dragon Slayer vs The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, who will come out on top? Natsu rushes into the Town of Konoha totally reckless as usual. But sooner or later Naruto jumps off a building and says... Naruto: I'm warning you, if you don't stop destroying things, I will be forced to beat you up. But Natsu disagrees and says... Natsu: I would like to see you try it!! Naruto agrees and says... Fine by me!!! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! 60 Naruto summons in 100 shadow clones while Natsu burns the clones with his flames. When Natsu tries to punch the real Naruto he counters the attack with a Rasengan, sending Natsu flying back. 50 You're not bad!! Natsu exclaimed. Natsu: But I'm strong too! Natsu charges up a Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist Natsu: FIRE DRAGON DEMOLITION FIST!!! Naruto is suddenly caught off guard as a result of using chakra. Naruto gets hit by the attack. Naruto: UAAAAGGGHHH!!! Screamed Naruto. 40 Naruto gets up and goes back into position. Kurama: STOP FOOLING AROUND NARUTO! FOCUS ON THE BATTLE!! Naruto: Ok Kurama!! Jeez!! Naruto goes into Bijuu Mode Naruto: Time to get serious! Natsu: Same with me!! (Natsu goes into Dragon Force) Both of them charge at each other. Natsu tries to kick Naruto but Naruto intercepts it with a Rasengan. Natsu is sent flying backwards Natsu: Damn! This guy is Strong! Natsu:If that's the case. 30 Natsu goes into Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu: It's about time to end this don't you think? Naruto: Yeah!! Natsu charges at Naruto and punches him faster than the eye can see. Naruto is sent flying backwards into the Woods Naruto: What the hell just happened!? Natsu then comes out of nowhere and punches Naruto repeatedly until Naruto is sent flying with Natsu firing a Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!!!! Naruto: UWAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!! Naruto screamed and then is sent flying backwards into a tree Naruto: I need to sense his powers in order to tell where he's coming from! Naruto tries to sense Natsu's powers and is able to find him trying to attack from the ground so Naruto intercepts Natsu's attack and is sent flying into a Mountain. 20 Natsu: Damn it! I need to face him head on! Naruto charges at Natsu with 3 Shadow Clones while Natsu throws 2 Fireballs at the 2 clones but the real Naruto hits Natsu with a Rasenshuriken. Natsu is sent flying into said mountain. Natsu lands inside the mountain and Naruto chases after him Naruto uses Taijutsu to fight Natsu physically Naruto and Natsu clash fists and kicks Naruto kicks Natsu into a wall and Natsu punches Naruto to the ground and Naruto jumps backwards Kurama: It's time to finish this fight Naruto! Naruto: Got it! Natsu: Who are you talking to? Naruto: Oh! Nobody! Naruto replied. 10 Naruto changes into Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto goes out the Mountain while Natsu follows him Naruto uses his ultimate attack in midair Naruto: TAILED BEAST PLANETARY RASEN SHURIKEN!!!!!! Natsu: FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!!!!!!! Both attacks clash Both of them fire they're attacks at full power Naruto: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Naruto's attack overpowers Natsu's and the attack is sent back at him Natsu: IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!! Naruto's attack hits Natsu and Natsu is obliterated. 0 KO! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!! Category:Anime/Manga fighters Category:Shonen Jump fighters Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Wizard Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Naruto Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind users